User blog:SPARTAN 119/Highschool of the Dead Gang vs Cradle of Monsters Infected
The Highschool of the Dead Gang, the teenage survivors of the zombie apocalypse VS The Cradle of Monsters Infected, zombies, only stronger, smarter, and deadlier WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =HOTD Gang= The HOTD Gang are a group of protagonists in the manga series Highschool Of The Dead. Highschool students Saeko Busujima, a kendo club member and skilled swordswoman, Takashi Komuro, an average highschool student who proves surprisingly skilled in combat, Rei Miyamoto, an member of the sojutsu (spear fighting) club who proves to be skilled with a bayoneted rifle, Kouta Hirano, a gun otaku who proves himself a skilled sniper, Saya Takagi, the daughter of a major politician, and school nurse Shizuka Marikawa band together after a zombie outbreak to help find and rescue Rei and Takashis' parents; Trials and tragedies battle harden these kids into warriors surviving in a apocalyptic world. Each characters have their own skills that make them formidable individually and as team making them an unstoppable force to be reckoned with. Characters and Weapons Takashi Komuro Takashi Komuro (小室孝，Komuro Takashi) is a high school second-year and the leader of the main group of survivors from Fujimi Academy. He is a childhood friend of both Saya Takagi and boyfriend of Rei Miyamoto, and he has strong feelings of love for Rei. He also shows a level of attraction to Saeko Busujima. Takashi is not the most skilled fighter (though he can hold his own with a melee weapon or a shotgun), but he makes up for this with his leadership skills, which often hold his group together in dire situations. (Modified from HOTD wiki) Benelli M4 The Benelli M4 Super 90 is an Italian semi-automatic 12 gauge shotgun manufactured by Benelli Armi S.P.A. The weapon has a six-round tube magazine, plus one in the chamber for a total of seven round. The weapon has a range of about 50 meters. Takashi's M4 is equipped with a red dot sight. Baseball Bat The baseball bat is a club-like "tool" used in the sport of baseball. The MLB regulations for a baseball bat are 2.75 inch diameter and a length of 42 inches or smaller. Many are not corked or hollowed out, because it reduces its weight and increases speed. In high school leagues and Little Leagues, bats are made of aluminum or other metals because of the lethality of a broken bat flying at a player or the audience. The bat is intended to be used in baseball and not as a weapon. However, the baseball bat has become a staple weapon for mobsters and rioters. It is a simple bludgeoning weapon that can inflict pain, shatter bones, and kill. Takashi uses an aluminum bat as a weapon in the earlier chapters of HOTD. Kouta Hirano Kouta Hirano was a somewhat overweight gun otaku attending Fujimi High School, until the outbreak of a zombie virus forced him to flee the school along with Saya Tayagi, a girl in his year. Kouta armed himself with a nailgun he modified into a crude handgun, making his escape along with Saya, soon joined by fellow students Takashi Komuro, Saeko Busujima, Rei Miyamoto, and school nurse Shizuka Marikawa. The group of survivors made their way to the home Marikawa, which she shared with her roommate, an SAT sniper named Rika Minami. Kouta got a hold of an AR-10 and an Ithaca shotgun and proved highly skilled at killing the undead from a range. Kouta revealed that he befriended a Blackwater Mercenary during a trip to the U.S, who taught him how to shoot. AR-10T The AR10T DMR is a semi automatic rifle firing 7.62mm rounds from a 10 or 20 round magazine. The 7.62mm round has a muzzle velocity of about 850 meters per second. While I could not find data on the range of the AR-10T, but the similar M110 Semi Automatic Sniper System has an effective range of 800 meters. Kouta's AR10T is equipped with a high magnification scope. Ithaca 37 The Ithaca 37 is a pump-action shotgun made in large numbers for the civilian, military, and police markets. It utilizes a novel combination ejection/loading port on the bottom of the gun which leaves the sides closed to the elements. In addition, the outline of the gun is clean. Finally, since shells load and eject from the bottom, operation of the gun is equally convenient for both right and left hand shooters. This makes the gun popular with left-handed shooters. The weapon has a five-shell magazine. FN Browning M1910 The FN Browning M1910 is a handgun manufactured by Fabrique Nationale in Belgium, but designed by American John Browning. The weapon is a .380 ACP semi-automatic handgun with an eight round magazine. Kouta takes four M1910s and ammunition from a police evidence room as backup weapons. Saeko Busujima Saeko Busujima is a third-year in high school and president of Fujimi High School's kendo club. She is extremely skilled with a sword and close combat. Not much is known about her family except that her father had traveled abroad on a self-defense conference before the advent of the Outbreak. It is also mentioned in the manga that the Busujima family has been protecting the throne for ages, therefore all Busujima members are skilled in combat.Saeko is shown to be a kind, caring, strong and very reliable person, which is pointed out by other characters. Saeko often considers the feelings of other members of the group and often ensures their well being. Later on in the series, Saeko reveals her sadistic side while fighting "them", and she explains to Takashi that she was this way before the start of the story.Four years prior to the start of the story, a man had attempted to assault her. Armed with her bokken (wooden sword), she easily disposed of the would-be assailant, breaking several of his bones before the police came. This experience revealed her sadistic tendencies; she enjoyed holding the power to inflict pain on another human being. In addition to her reliance on killing the undead in order to survive, Saeko continually struggles with this part of herself, which causes momentary weaknesses in her otherwise strong demeanor. (from HOTD wiki) Katana The Katana is a curved, single edged sword originating from Japan, and are one of the nation's most iconic weapons. Originally used by the Samurai of Feudal Japan, the weapon has also come to be commonly known as a "Samurai Sword". The length of the blade is often somewhere between 60 to 73 centimeters in length. The metal of the blade is created from Tamahagane, a hard, high carbon steel for the cutting edge and sides, and the tough, low carbon steel for the core and back, giving the blade a hard edge, while allowing it to absorb blows without shattering. The gentle curvature of the blade adds to the weapons cutting power by focusing the force of the blow on a smaller area. This curve is achieved during quenching: the sword maker coats the blade with several layers of a wet clay slurry, putting a much thinner layer on the front of the blade. When the blade is thrust in water, the front of the blade cools more quickly and hardens, while the slower cooling in the back of the blade reduces lattice strain on the spine, causing the blade to curve backwards. The Katana was not designed at all for penetrating armor. It was designed to make quick and decisive slashes at weak points in armor. Specifically the throat. This required extreme speed and accuacy to wield. And that required an extreme amount of training and discipline to wield. It is generally considered to be one of the greatest sword designs ever. Beretta Model 92 Vertec The Vertec is a variant of the Beretta 92, a series of 9x19 Parabellum firing pistols developed by the Italian company, Beretta. Based around older Beretta pistols, the 92 was first produced in 1975. The pistol has been modified to accompany larger rounds like the .40 S&W and fire in three round bursts, featured in the Beretta 93R. Dozens of countries have adopted the pistol and have been used by their police departments and armies. The weapon has a range of 50 meters and Saeko's Vertec has a 20-round magazine Rei Miyamoto Rei Miyamoto (宮本麗, Miyamoto Rei) is a classmate and childhood friend of Takashi Komuro, and they've known each other since kindergarten. She is also a protagonist of the story, next to Takashi Komuro and Saeko Busujima. Rei is a member of the Sojutsu club, and her combat skills have proven to be a strong asset to the group. She fights with a spear made from a broomstick, but, later in the story, she uses a M1A1 Rifle with a bayonet attached. (From HOTD wiki) Springfield M1A The Springfield M1A is a semi automatic 7.62mm rifle, a civilian version of the American M14 battle rifle. The weapon has an effective range of 460 meters, or up to 800 meters with optics. The M1A Rei uses was taken from Rika Minami's residence, and has an attached Aimpoint red dot sight, foregrip, cheek rest, magazine loops, and bayonet (a custom feature not found on real M1As). Bayonet Rei Miyamoto's M1A has a bayonet attached for close combat. The bayonet on Rei's is an M6 bayonet, the standard bayonet for the M14. The M6 has a double-edged blade six inches in length, based on that of the M3 Trench Knife. The weapon has an overall length of 11 and 3/8ths inches, and, like most modern bayonets, can be detached and used as a knife. Saya Takagi Saya Takagi (高城沙耶, Takagi Saya) is one of the main characters in Highschool of the Dead. Saya is a genius, and her high level of intellect is her major contribution to the group, though it often causes her to be stubborn and arrogant. She usually stays out of combat, preferring to think of strategies to help the others fight. However, this changes when the group prepares to leave the police station. (From HOTD Wiki) MP5 SFK The Heckler and Koch MP5 is a submachine gun chambered for the 9mm round. Since the 1960s, the weapon has been popular around the world and is currently a popular weapon used by law-enforcement agencies, special forces groups, and terrorists. The MP5SFK is a semi-automatic only version of the MP5, with the same 32-round magazine, intended for law enforcement use in situation where greater firepower than a handgun is required, but full auto fire would result in inaccurate fire, potentially hitting bystanders. Saya's MP5SFK has a suppressor, red dot sight, tactical flashlight, and UMP-Style stock. Luger P08 w/stock and extended mag The Pistole Parabellum 1908 or Parabellum-Pistole (Pistol Parabellum) — popularly known as the Luger — is a toggle-locked recoil-operated semi-automatic pistol. The design was patented by Georg J. Luger in 1898 and produced by German arms manufacturer Deutsche Waffen- und Munitionsfabriken (DWM) starting in 1900; it was an evolution of the 1893 Hugo Borchardt designed C-93. The first Parabellum pistol was adopted by the Swiss army in May 1900. In German army service it was succeeded and partly replaced by the Walther P38 in caliber 9x19mm. The Luger is well known from its use by Germans during World War I and World War II, along with the interwar Weimar Republic and the post war East German Volkspolizei. Although the Luger pistol was first introduced in 7.65×21 mm Parabellum, it is notable for being the pistol for which the 9×19 mm Parabellum (also known as the 9 mm Luger) cartridge was developed. Saya's Luger is a Dutch Artillery Model, with a long-barrel, 32-round drum, and stock attachment. Power Drill Saya Takagi uses a battery-powered drill as a weapon early in the manga. While not intended to as a weapon, the drill can be used as such, cutting through flesh and bone as easily as wood. HOTD Gang X-Factors Explanations In terms of agility, Saeko and Rei score the highest, with their martial arts training. Takashi and Saya score in the middle for agility, with Kouta obviously bringing up the rear with his large size and slow running speed. Likewise, Saeko and Rei are in excellent physical condition, with Takashi and Saya being more average, and Kouta being in rather poor shape. Kouta, Saeko, and Rei, being the primary combatants of the team, have the most combat experience, with Takashi also having considerable experience, but Saya having somewhat less. Kouta is easily the best shot of the team, and has the highest level of training, being trained to shoot by Blackwater Contractor. Takashi and Saya are OK shots with a shotgun, but Rei and Saeko do not use firearms much (Rei prefers bayoneting to shooting). Rei and Saeko are highly trained in martial arts, while Takashi and Saya have no firearms or martial arts training. All of them are of average intelligence, except for Saya, who is above average. =Cradle of Monsters Infected= The manga Cradle of Monsters centers around a group of Japanese teenagers on a cruise ship, the Ocean's Cradle as part of a class trip. Suddenly, the vessel capsizes, leaving it floating upside-down. At the same time, the students encounter a violent individual armed with a fire axe. The teacher tries to fight him with a metal pipe, but fails and is bitten by the man. After the teacher is infected, it is revealed that the man was no ordinary psychopath... The man with the fire axe and the teacher, as well as other infected, kill numerous people in the chaos that insues, though a few people survive, including couple groups of Japanese high school students, one consisting of the main characters, and the other a group of juvenile delinquents every bit as violent as the zombies. In addition, a group of American construction workers and a Filipino stewardess also survive the initial onslaught and are forced to fight their way through the zombies to the bottom (now the top) of the ship. The zombies are later revealed to be the result of a parasite transmitted through blood contact- the zombies usually have blood in their mouths, allowing it to be transmitted by bites. The parasite attaches itself to the brain stem and lymph node, roughly where the back of the head meets the neck, and takes over the central nervous system. The infected are shown to be extremely violent in nature, but much more intelligent than zombies as typically portrayed. The infected are shown to wield melee weapons including knives and axes, and even set up elaborate traps, for instance, triggering a gas explosion or faking their own suicide- pretending to hang themselves, then attempting to electrocute a victim with two loose wires and a knife. The infected are not shown using firearms as no such weapons appear in the manga, though, given the elaborateness of the traps mentioned above, it would seem likely that they would be able to use gun if they got a hold of one. In addition their intelligence, the infected are highly resiliant. The only sure ways to kill them are to sever the head or destroy the brain stem and/or the attached parasite. The only other way to destroy them is to totally destroy their body. Fire seems to be effective for this purpose. The infected can be slowed down temporarily by the loss of limbs, but seem to be able to regenerate by feeding on human flesh, or by grafting parts from a dead body onto their own. They can even move at superhuman speeds when crawling on their hands- after both legs have been severed. It is later revealed that the parasite was part of an illegal experiment by an unspecified military- testing a biological weapon on the a civilian population. The sudden capsizing of the ship was in fact the result of missile strike intended to destroy the evidence of the atrocity. Infected Weapons Kitchen Knife The term "kitchen knife" or "chef's knife" typically refers to a knife with a triangular point, typically made of stainless steel, although versions made of titanium and high-strength ceramics also exist. The knife is obviously not designed as a weapon, but due to its ubiquity, kitchen knives may often be used as a murder weapon, both in real life and in fiction. Meat Cleaver A meat cleaver is a large knife with a rectangular blade. The primary purpose for the knife is for cutting through meat and bone. As such, the knife has a heavy blade for cutting, but no point. While it is not intended to be used as a weapon, like the Kitchen Knife, the fact that it is a common knife and has a heavy blade capable of delivering heavy strikes that can cut through flesh and bone mean that the weapon is sometimes utilized as a murder weapon, though we at Deadliest Fiction Wiki do not approve this use of the cleaver! However, like the kitchen knife, it is a poor choice for a knife fight, as it is not designed to stand up to the rigors of combat and has no point, meaning thrusting is impossible. Metal Pipe A metal pipe about three feet long used as a blunt instrument. Not much else to say about this one. Fire Axe A fire axe is type of axe used by firefighters for breaking open doors and windows, clearing debris, etc. The axe had a standard axe blade on one and spike on the poll, used for prying and pulling away walls, hooking and moving debris etc. The fire axe is typically long-handled, and painted red so it is easily visible in smoke-filled rooms. The axe is made from heat resistant materials, to minimize the potential for damage when used to break or move burning objects. While it is obviously not intended as a weapon, a fire axe can, like any axe, be very dangerous in the hands of someone determined to cause harm. Infected X-Factors Explanations The Infected are not particularly experienced- having been normal people prior to infection, and will start out only with melee weapons, though they are able to make traps out of the environment and, for the purposes of this match, will be able to pick up and use a firearm if they disarm one of the HOTD gang. They do, however, have the ability to run and even crawl if their legs are severed at superhuman speeds. They also have superhuman strength, making them dangerous even when unarmed. Unlike most zombies, the infected in Cradle of Monsters appear to possess human intelligence, capable of speech and even setting elaborate traps as mentioned above. As stated previously, they will not start this match with firearms, but will be able to use them if they pick one up from a disarmed survivor. The infected also are extremely violent, with practically no thought but to kill (though their behavior can still be effected by their previous personality, for instance, an infected individual might intentionally seek out and kill someone they hated in life). Finally, the infected are extremely durable, as stated in the description. The only sure ways to kill them are to sever the head or destroy the brain stem and/or the attached parasite. The only other way to destroy them is to totally destroy their body. Fire seems to be effective for this purpose. The infected can be slowed down temporarily by the loss of limbs, but seem to be able to regenerate by feeding on human flesh, or by grafting parts from a dead body onto their own. They can even move at superhuman speeds when crawling on their hands- after both legs have been severed. =Notes= The battle will take place in a port with a cruise ship moored at the dock. 50 infected will have escaped onto the docks and will encounter the HOTD gang. The HOTD gang must make it across the docks, to marina with a small boat awaiting as an escape vehicle. The HOTD must not necessarily clear the area of all zombies, but they will no doubt encounter a significant number. Battle A port, somewhere in Japan Takashi Komuro, Kouta Hirano, Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima, Saya Takagi, Shizuka Marikawa, and Alice Maresato walked out of a warehouse, onto a dock with a container ship docked. A number of shipping containers were placed out in the wharf, next to four massive gantry cranes. Suddenly, three figures, armed with improvised weapons- fire axes, meat cleavers, knives, and various improvised clubs, sprung out from behind the supports of the cranes or from behind containers. "Hey!", Takashi yelled, motioning for the group of people to join them "Over here! We'll be safer if we group together.". The people on the wharf responded by charging, yelling "KILL THEM ALL!!" and "DIE!!". All of the group readied there weapons, Kouta firing off the first shot with his AR-10T. The bullet blew off the top the man with the fire axe's head, but he kept running at them, weapon raised, swinging the blade wildly. "What the hell?!", Kouta said, "that was a headshot" The mysterious group of attackers were still several dozen meters away, so Kouta fired a second shot with his rifle. The round hit the same attacker as before, this time hitting where the neck met the head. This time attacker fell to the ground, dead. A second attacker, this one with a knife, threw his weapon at the group, then picked up his downed comrades fire axe. The second attacker was met by Saeko, who swung her katana at head level, slicing off its head. The attacker's body fell to the ground, rolling on the floor, dead. The final enemy lunged at Rei with a metal pipe, who thrust the bayonet of her M1A into his stomach. The man, however, simply dropped his pipe, and instead grabbed the bayoneted rifle and wrested it from Rei's grip, before pulling the bayonet out of his chest and turning it on Rei. The man's attempts to kill Rei with her own weapon, however, were foiled when Takashi shot him in the torso with his Benelli. The man's chest and stomach were now torn apart, his intestines trailing onto the ground. Much to the shock of the group, however, the man kept moving, and raised Rei's rifle to his shoulder and fired a shot at Takashi. Fortunately, the shot missed, going about three centimeters to the left of his head. A loud bang rang out, but the man did not fire Rei's rifle again. Instead the man's head practically exploded as it was hit by a shotgun blast from Takashi and a rifle round from Kouta. The man fell to the ground, dead. "What the hell were those guys?", Rei asked as she grabbed her rifle, "They obviously weren't normal humans". "They're like 'them'", Takashi said, "Only they're stronger, and smarter... And they can take a lot more damage before they go down." "Yeah", Kouta added, "I've never seen one of 'them' swing an axe, let alone fire a rifle like that one did! Not to mention that they're able to speak. You think they've evolved or something?" "Actually...", Saya said, walking over to body of the attacker that Saeko decapitated, "I think they are something else entirely". "How do you know that?", Takashi asked. "Look at this", Saya said, ripping something out of the severed head of the enemy. The whole group walked over to see Saya holding up what looked like half of a large insect. "It looks like its some kind of parasite", Saya said, "I bet it's attached to the nervous system and has taken control somehow. Some species of parasitic nematodes manipulate the behavior of insect hosts, making them expose themselves to predators for instance. I bet this is a similar thing.". "I didn't know you knew so much about that kind of stuff", Kouta commented. "Of course I do, I'm a genius after all!", Saya said, "Anyway, it looks like we're going to have to go for the neck or the lower half of the head if we want to kill them." Suddenly, the sound of a large diesel engine broke the silence. "Wait as second, what's that?", Takashi said. "It sounds like its coming from behind the containers", Kouta replied. Suddenly, the stack of containers immediately behind them collapsed, falling over, revealing the forks of a large forklift that knocked over containers. Five "parasite hosts" climbed over the fallen containers, armed with various improvised weapons. Kouta and Saeko turned on the spot to face them. Kouta fired a shot from his AR-1OT, dropping the "host" operating the forklift, causing it to slump over in the seat, a bullet wound it its neck. A second parasite host in a hard hat and reflective vest jumped at Saeko, armed with a wrench, shouting "You should be wearing a hard hat!". Saeko jumped backwards, evading a downward strike from her attacker's wrench, before swinging her sword at his neck. "And you should have worn a nodawa", Saeko said, referring to the neck guard on traditional Japanese armor, as she severed the infected's head. Kouta, meanwhile, had switched his Ithaca 37 shotgun. Kouta placed the barrel of the gun right against a zombie armed with a pair of knives was less then three feet from him, and pulled the trigger. A blast of shot tore the infected man's neck, as well as the parasite inside it to shreds, literally blowing off his head. As the third zombie fell, five more infected ran around a corner, charging at Takashi, Rei, and Saya. "More of them", Takashi said, "We'll take these one's, Saeko and Kouta, keep guarding the rear". Takashi then raised his Benelli and lined up the red dot sight on the nearest zombie's neck, reducing it to a bloody mess, killing the parasite within. To his right, Saya did the same with MP5, firing three shots, the first two hitting in the chest of a zombie with a fire axe, but the third striking home, hitting the lower half of the head, destroying the brain stem. Both zombies fell down dead as Rei thrust her bayonet forward, skewering a parasite host through the neck. Meanwhile, Kouta and Saeko turned to face each other, their weapons pointed at each other. Kouta stuck the barrel of his shotgun over Saeko's shoulder. A zombie about the bite her shoulder instead found its mouth around the barrel. Kouta pulled the trigger and blew brain and parasite tissue out of the back of its head. At the same time, Saeko's sword went over Kouta's shoulder, impaling a zombie armed with a meat cleaver through the neck. "I guess we're even", Kouta said. "Yeah", Saeko said, as Takashi shot the last zombie coming in from the other direction. "Lets go", Takashi said, "And remember to watch the back and sides. These things could come from anywhere!" The group advanced along the wharf, passing the container ship to the next dock, at which was moored a cruise ship, the Ocean's Cradle. Running along a wide gangplank with a small luggage truck half way up it were... "More of 'them'", Saya said, "Coming off the ship". Kouta unslung his AR-10 T and took aim at the undead horde. There were dozens of 'them'. Kouta fired twice, three times, dropping a zombie each time, but more kept coming. "If only I had an RPG!", Kouta said as the zombies neared the luggage truck parked half way up the gangplank. A Kouta prepared to fire his AR-10T a fourth infected, when he spotted something, and shifted his aim slightly as he said "Perfect..." "What...", Saya started to ask, but her voice was interrupted by the crack of Kouta's rifle. A 7.62mm round flew out from the barrel, and impacted a red cylinder on the back of the luggage cart, a fuel tank. The bullet made a spark as it impacted the metal. The luggage cart went up in a flash of fire and a loud roar. The infected closest to the explosion were blown to pieces, while those further away were set on fire, to fall dead after taking a few steps, or else were thrown from the gangplank by the blast. The entire group congratulated Kouta on the shot, however, in their congratulations were interrupted by the sound of Kouta giving a shout as he fell over, falling face first into Saeko. Rei turned to a zombie standing over them, a baseball bat raised. Before she could respond, however, a gunshot rang out. The infected man standing over Kouta and Saeko fell to the floor. Kouta got up off of Saeko. Both of them were too curious at who had fired the shot to care that Kouta had fallen face first into Saeko's breasts. Their eyes fell upon Alice, who was holding an FN M1910 that fell out of Kouta's pocket with both hands, a determined look in her eyes. When she spotted Kouta, however, her face cracked a smile as she said, "I got him!". "Yeah, good job, Alice", Kouta said as he and Saeko got up. The group continued down the docks, occasionally clearing away a small group of infected, before finally making it to a marina. "This boat still has the keys in the ignition!", Takashi said, pointing out a large motorboat boat moored a the end of the dock. The entire group climbed aboard, with Shizuka taking the driver's seat. "Do you know how to drive one of these, sensei?", Rei asked. "No, but how hard can it be", Shizuka said, starting up the motor. Saeko walked over to removed the rope holding the boat against the dock when suddenly, a gunshot flew over her head. "Somebody's shooting at us!", Saeko yelled hit the deck. Kouta scanned around, trying to find where the shot came from. He saw a glint from a scope on a stack of containers, as a second shot narrowly missed Saya. The scope revealed a man with several wounds in his chest, but still somehow alive, taking aim with a sniper rifle, though Kouta had no idea how he got a hold of it. He had to be infected with the parasite. Kouta pulled the trigger and fired a shot, right into the infected sniper, killing him instantly. "What was that", Saeko asked as she removed the rope holding the boat to the dock, though she suspected what the answer would be. "An infected with a rifle, tried to snipe us", Kouta replied, "It seems not only can they used guns, but they can fire them from long ranges. The good news is that not many people have guns in Japan, so there shouldn't too many infected snipers". "Even if there are, Kouta-onii-chan will take care of them!", Alice said as the boat left the dock. WINNER: HOTD Gang Expert's Opinion The Infected were tougher, smarter, and more dangerous than normal zombies, however, in the end, they could not prove a match for the superior teamwork, combat training, and experience of the HOTD gang. The firearms and katana only made their victory even more certain. Original battle, weapons, and votes here. Category:Blog posts